1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computerized wagering gaming machines and more particularly to the field of on-the-fly encryption of data storage on a computerized wagering gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Casino gaming machines are subjected to rigorous regulation. These regulations are designed to eliminate or at the very least reduce fraud or cheating, both of the games and of the public. For example, these regulations require that the data content (including the gaming applications) stored on a gaming machine is carefully controlled.